Wang Da Dong
Wang Da Dong (汪大東) is the ring leader of the "Ultimate Class" (終極一班) and one of the protagonists in the first series, KO One. Self-confident and stubborn. At home, he acts as an obedient kid in front of his parents, and has been keeping them in the dark about his school life. Everybody in the Ultimate Class listens to him. Although Da Dong seems harsh and cold, he is actually a good person at heart and will show his caring side whenever his friends need help. He is also very loyal and trustworthy, as he would do everything in his power to live up to a promise. He is also known for his recklessness. He once promised his form teacher, Tian Xin to make sure that everyone in the Ultimate Class could find a place in college. Hobbies Every night, he makes sure to come home for bed at 10 o'clock. Da Dong often spends time singing with an underground music band named Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) to enhance his powers. In episode 18, he takes best friends Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu to the band to improve their powers. Later Life The X-Family In ''The X-Family'' (終極一家), Da Dong becomes a secondary character. Because he has a hard time adjusting a life with no powers and battles, he is desperate to have his powers restored. Realizing his desperation, Xiu, the leader of Dong Cheng Wei tells him that he may have one last chance to restore his powers: by finding his alternate counterpart in another dimension and have him transfer some of his powers to him. In order to get his mind off of despair, Da Dong spends more of time his time to reading, which improves his brain's skills. K.O.3an Guo In ''K.O.3an Guo'' (終極三國), after Da Dong's powers and the balance of the universe are restored, he takes a trip to the Silver Dimension with his friends. While trying his cellphone's camera, he accidentally drops a penny that causes a gigantic rock to fall on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. He then takes Liu Bei back to his world for medical treatment while Xiu assumes Liu Bei's identity until he recovers from his injuries. Nicknames *"Zi Da Kuang" (自大狂 / Egomaniac) by Ya Se for his confidence. *"Da Dong Ge" (大東哥) or "Dong Ge" (東哥) by his followers. Relationships Friendships *'Wang Ya Se' and Ding Xiao Yu - Da Dong did not get along with them initially, especially Ya Se because he would cause trouble to make Da Dong declare a duel between them. However, after working together to fend off a gang of triads, they began to get along. That same night, those gangsters drugged them with sleeping pills and attempted to kidnap them, but they were saved by Xiao Yu. After that, the three of them became best friends, doing everything together, including fighting for one another. *'Lei Ke Si' - Da Dong has been Lei Ke Si's best friend since childhood. Though Da Dong thinks of him as a friend, Lei Ke Si has been secretly sharpening his powers and disguising his identity as a weak kid with good intentions, aiming to take him down someday. After his true ambitions were revealed, Da Dong still considered him as his best friend, that became the resolution to their rivalry and the two of them become friends again. *'Xiu' - Xiu is the leader of Dong Cheng Wei, an underground music band. Da Dong sometimes goes to them to perform musical events as a way to enhance his powers. They soon become friends. After Da Dong lost his powers, along with Ya Se and Xiao Yu's, Xiu is the one who helps them come up with a way to have them restored. Love Life *'Huang An Qi' - Da Dong has been in love with a girl named An Qi since he was a kid, but was too shy to reveal it. During her time in America, she's written over 500 letters to him, and though he did not respond to any of the letters, he has been secretly collecting and memorizing them. They were a couple at a point in the storyline, but eventually broke up due to Da Dong's crush on his teacher and his best friend Xiao Yu's crush on An Qi. And the fact that they were being targeted by a powerful enemy. *'Tian Xin' - Although Da Dong's heart has a special place for An Qi, he also landed a place for his homeroom teacher though he doesn't seem to notice it. When he found out that she was dating another guy, he became so jealous that he caused trouble around the school again. But when he finds out how good the guy really is, he decides to let go. Specialty Powers Like many characters, he displays abilities of super-speeding and telepathic communication. His specialty is to vary his power level according to the opponent's battle index; allowing him to become stronger when he faces strong opponents and remain normal when he faces weaker ones (遇強則強、遇弱則弱). In ''K.O.3an Guo'', he learns to cast spells from Xiu. Weapon Da Dong uses the "Dragon Tattooed Pan" (龍紋鏊) as his primary weapon. It has the power to produce offensive energy and regenerating ability. Before revealing his main weapon, he was seen using an ordinary cooking pan to fight ordinary gangsters. Alternate Counterparts The Iron Dimension During Xiu's search, he finds out that Da Dong has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called Xia Tian. Xia Tian shares his ability to vary the flow of his power according to the opponent's power level. At one point, his Dragon Tattooed Pan was borrowed to Xia Tian when he needed a weapon to fight Lan Ling Wang: Ya Se's alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension. He was the one that restored Da Dong's powers after the end of The X-Family. The Bronze Dimension Da Dong has an evil alternate counterpart named Zack in the Bronze Dimension , who was sent to the Iron Dimension as a threat to Xia Tian. The Silver Dimension In the Silver Dimension, Da Dong has a third alternate counterpart named Sun Ce, who is older brother to Sun Shang Xiang. Though Da Dong had travelled to the Silver Dimension, he never encountered his alternate counterpart. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Muggles Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Featured articles Category:Cross-over characters Category:Males